Call forwarding (e.g., call diversion or the like) may enable users of a network (e.g., a telephone network) to redirect calls to another destination (e.g., to a device associated with a different phone number). Call forwarding may allow a user to set a conditional and/or unconditional forwarding behavior to be applied to incoming calls (e.g., to forward some or all incoming calls).